jregfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarcho-Communist
The Anarcho-Communist (aka Ancom) is a culturally and economically far-left libertarian political ideology manifested in human form. qi uses qi/qim pronouns. qi advocates for the abolition of all unjust hierarchies. The end result is a communist, progressive society without a centralized state. qi is a former member the extremists, a group of four extreme political ideologies that share the same household in order to advance anti-centrism. Ancom left the team in Conservatives, Socialists, Progressives and Libertarians Centricide 3 (Video) when qi discarded qi's Anarcho-Communism for Post-Leftism. History just culture warrin' An early version/prototype of the character can be found in just culture warrin'. This character wears the Ancom's signature hoodie and carries a baseball bat. However, qi does not wear a bandana and he doesn't have qi's iconic voice. He also shares some of qi's beliefs such as attacking people who disagree with qim with a baseball bat and that apoliticism also makes you part of the problem/the enemy. However, it is unclear whether he's a white identitarian or an Anti-Fascist (like qim). 'Political Compass Rap' Ancom makes qi's first official appearance in Political Compass Rap (Video). After all the other extremists make their introductions, Ancom shows up enthusiastic to be a part of the song, but quickly sours when discovering who the other people rapping are. A Neo-Nazi With They/Them Pronouns Ancom is one of the first extremists to make a second appearance in "A Neo-Nazi With They/Them Pronouns". qi walks in on Nazi spouting off propaganda to a centrist who is curious about the far-right ideology pamphlet. Ancom tries to warn the centrist that he's being tricked by a Nazi, but the conversation quickly derails when Nazi tries to correct qim on his preferred pronouns. qi is obviously confused on how a cultural traditionalist would use non-binary pronouns, but Nazi explains that he is not a non-binary gender, rather several different people trapped in one body. Ancom interprets this as being mentally unstable and finds the situation amusing, until Nazi goes back to rallying. EVERY EXTREME IS ON THE SAME TEAM Ancom returns with all the other extremists in "EVERY EXTREME IS ON THE SAME TEAM". ''While none of them are the ones rapping the song, qi joins the other extremists in making poses and looking cool. '''Leftist-Infighting' In "Leftist Infighting", Ancom goes on Post-Left's show to debate Communist on the issue of political censorship. Ancom argues that even though qi wants to silence bigots on the far-right, qi doesn't want to give that responsibility to centralized institutions like mass media corporations and the state, believing that power would be used to silence leftists as well. After a heated exchange, Post-Left tries to calm the tension down by telling both extremes to put aside their differences, work together, and fight the real enemies. Both Ancom and Commie call qim out on this blind dismissal of political theory, and they get sent into rage when finding an old tweet from Post-Left. anarchy_irl Ancom gets que's very own video in "anarchy_irl". ''This video documents what qi does on a day to day basis. These activities include ranting about injustices, questioning qi's own beliefs, taking joy in assaulting political enemies, consuming antidepressants and drugs, considering what pronouns to use, and suffering from depressive moods. '''The League of Anti-Anti Centrists' Ancom appears very briefly in "The League of Anti-Anti Centrists", when Radical Centrist is debriefing the other centrists on the extremists. Meet the Extremists The extremists, including Ancom, make a return together in "Meet the Extremists". Ideology Economic Axis Ancom's economic views are that of a gift economy and worker owned means of production. qi believes that free market capitalism causes colonialism and racial inequality, and that a state socialist planned economy is fundamentally against worker emancipation. Ancom believes in the abolition of currency. qi does not recognize private property rights as legitimate, but distinguishes it from personal property, which qi defines as property owned and used by one person. Governmental Axis Ancom believes that the state, defined as a professional class with a monopoly on legitimate violence, is immoral and must be abolished. qi often accuses the state of being racist, colonialist, and fascist. However, qi does believe that worker councils and direct democracy are acceptable forms of government, as they are not hierarchical. Ancom is especially against police, seeing them as enablers of racism, serving state violence and ruling class interests. qi believes in the legalization of all drugs. Cultural Axis Ancom is an intersectionalist, meaning that qi belives that all forms of oppression: class, race, gender identity, sex, sexual orientation and religion, are connected, and that to be logically consistent, one must fight against all forms of oppression. Ancom also subscribes to anti-fascism, and believes that there must be violent resistance against all forms of reactionary politics. Although not explicitly stated, it is likely that qi also believes in gender abolitionism. Ancom believes that politically charged violence is justifiable against reactionary and oppressive politics. Physical Description Ancom can be easily identified by the green aura on qi's body and surroundings. qi always wears a lightweight hoodie, and qi wears a black bandana to cover the lower half of qi's face, similar to those used by black bloc participants. Ancom's voice is easy to distinguish due to its high, almost shrieking nature. Personality Ancom is not mentally stable. qi suffers from depression that stems from qim and qi's father's relationship and crippling debt. Ancom also frequently has violent outbursts, possibly due to having done LSD at 12 years old. qi copes with these issues in positive ways by being critical of authority and defending the weak; qi also has negative ways to cope, such as consuming antidepressants, taking drugs, and assaulting more tame targets. During qi's more calm moments, Ancom is actually quite intelligent and can even engage in formal discussion. Despite qi's very critical nature of the world, Ancom is able to swallow qi's pride in some cases to focus on bigger problems. One example is being able to work with political opponents like Commie and Ancap with little reservation and even working with Nazi to fight the centrists, albeit with a bit more intolerance. Another example of Ancom conceding is that even though qi thinks all cops are bad, qi will call the police if qi sees a conservative as a bigger threat. Weapons and Abilities Ancom's physical weapons are baseball bats and Molotov cocktails. qi has experience with several drugs, such as DMT, LSD, mescaline, mushrooms, heroin, xanax, antidepressants, and possibly weed and alcohol. qi's greatest asset is his ability to collectivize entire groups of people. This comes from qi's positive attitude towards interpersonal cooperation. Relationships 'Communist' Ancom works with the commie sometimes in order to fight off the extreme rightists and redistribute disproportionate levels of wealth amongst the more unfortunate members of society. qi argues often with him too, however, due to qi's great displeasure with commie's position on the statist axis. Communist and Anarcho-Communist have an almost codependent relationship however. Communist has trouble living without Anarcho-Communist due to a strong possibly romantic relationship, as well as being unable to represent the entire extreme left and achieve leftist unity. Ancap Ancap and Ancom work together oftentimes as anarchists to protect themselves from tyrannical governments. Also, they have been seen trading drugs on occasion, as seen for example in "Political compass rap" when qi gladly shares qi's DMT with Ancap, however Ancap balks at the offer of taking a product for free and rhetorically asks Ancom "How do you expect to stimulate the economy?". One could deduce based on this interaction that apart from qi's welfare cheques, Ancom also survives off the money received from Ancap when they trade drugs. They seem to get along at least a bit, as they are shown playing a card game with each other during Centricide 2. 'Nazi' Nazi is Ancom's staunchest rival. qi despises Nazi for his antisemitic, homophobic and excessively reactionary policies, as qi believes everyone's identity is important in order to protect them from tyranny, which is at odds with Nazi's vision of eliminating minorities from society in order to achieve cultural and social homogeneity to prevent dissent or degeneracy. They have been seen arguing in civility once or twice, most notably when Nazi was going through distress suffering from a form of mental illness and asked people to address him with they/them pronouns. Ancom hoped to reach out to Nazi's sympathy and make him see that the minorities he targets have to suffer this same kind of distress every day in his authoritarian state, but unfortunately Nazi undertook treatment for his illness, becoming mentally stable and cementing his antisemitic, anti-minority views. 'Centrists' Like the other extremists, Ancom wants to get rid of the centrists. This is because qi sees centrists as "neoliberal scum" that prevent the world from changing. Quotes * "I'm anarchist-left and...oh fuck. This is not the place for me. How do all these ideologies suck so much? Anyone want some DMT?" * "Okay, first things first, fuck you." * "Why are you like this? Why are you on my team?" * "Capitalism is colonialism! Colonialism is racism!" * "I'm not 'engaging in discourse' with these people." * "You got a lot of guys inside of you for a neo-Nazi." * "If somebody sees a video and all of a sudden decides to become racist, newsflash: That person was already racist!" * "You're a dictator with a power fetish looking for an excuse to tyrannize!" * "The ideas that make me a leftist are the same ideas that prevent me from agreeing with the statist on everything, but that doesn't mean that we're not capable of working together when it benefits us both." * "Gay?! YOU'RE CANCELLED!" * "Bro! Bro! Did I hear racism?!" * "You know, I've assaulted over a hundred people, and I feel like my parents still just don't respect what I do." * "Bigotry?! Bigotry can get the fuck outta heeeeeeere!" * "Yeah, I did LSD when I was 12 and it fucked up my brain, what of it?" * "The only racism I wanna see is racism against cops!" * "Nazis?! More like SMASH KNEES!" * "Liberals?! More like NOT-TOO-MUCH-LONGER-TO-LIVE-RALS! * "Everything's so fucked!" * "Tankies can get the fuck out of here! I don't want to hear no plans for how we're gonna get rid of capitalism!" * "Man, if we had open borders, I really think everyone would just get along." * "Bro, you haven't lived until you've injected mescaline straight to your eyeball!" * *cough* "Oh, god, I'm so depressed." * "Hello, officer? There's a conservative outside." * "Maybe I should just be a right anarchist, but I both don't understand basic economics and don't want to fuck children." * "White people get the Molotov! Wait, is that racist? Do I get the Molotov?" * "If everybody just chilled out and just had some LSD, we'd all be a lot closer to each other and the world." * "We gotta get kids on LSD!!!" * "It's quiet around here. No hierarchies to dismantle; no banks to throw a Molotov through the window of. Maybe I should just relax for a little bit...Nah, I'm just gonna beat up a white person! Hahahaha!" * "I mean, have you tried being sober? It's hell, dude! We're all just dust in the wind, man. Dust in the wind." * "People think that just because I want to tear down some unjust hierarchies, all of a sudden I've got no purpose in life. Well, maybe my purpose in life is tearing down unjust hierarchies. Maybe my purpose in life is defending the weak, or maybe my purpose in life is to just sit in this chair and do heroin all day." * "Some of my best friends are copter-kin!" Trivia * Ancom is the second extremist to have a solo video, the first being Ancap. * Ancom has $10,000 of debt and is surviving on welfare checks. References